


on the flip side (we could be just right)

by underthegreensward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthegreensward/pseuds/underthegreensward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of normalcy, and Clarke finds herself looking at Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the flip side (we could be just right)

Her memories of the past week are rushed, fused together and she's not sure where one starts and the other ends. But she knows that they're okay, that they got out of it, that everything is fine for now.

Her memories of tonight are a little hazy, blurred, because there's moonshine and even if she was reluctant at first, not quite trusting the peace and quiet, she gave in. They are teenagers after all. 

She remembers laughter and singing, her face warm from both the alcohol and the fire they sat around. She remembers someone jumping across the flames just for the hell of it. She remembers looking into brown eyes that glint with careless joy. She remembers a wide smile, and flickering shadows on dark skin and a red jacket. 

She doesn't remember when it started raining, but they went inside, somehow fitting everyone into a room, huddling together. She doesn't know why, but her eyes kept finding Raven's, across the room where she sat between Monty and Octavia, laughing freely and her heart squeezed weirdly every time. 

The talks and laughter have faded into mumbles and giggles, most passed out on top of pillows and blankets she's not quite sure where they came from, few speaking lowly to their neighbor. Her light buzz has simmered down to tired happiness and she looks around, trying to find Raven again when someone settles next to her.

She tilts her head, resting it against the wall behind her, heavy with exhaustion. Raven is looking at her, warm smile and sleepy eyes, their shoulders bumping against each other. “Hey,” Raven whispers, and she smiles back. “Hi.” 

It's quiet for a bit and her eyes wander over Raven's face, down to her hands between them and back up. 

Raven's voice is low and a little smug when she speaks again. “Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me the whole night.” Looking up, Raven's face is a breath away from her own, and her eyes flick from teasing eyes to a small grin and back up. Her heart squeezes once, only to go back to its steady rhythm, warmth spreading into her fingertips. 

“It's difficult not to,” she mumbles, shifting to see all of Raven's face. “You're beautiful.” Raven smiles a little wider, a little softer, and there's a hint of shyness in her eyes. A comfortable silence hangs between them and she doesn't mind, her gaze trailing along the lines of Raven's face lazily. 

Raven's eyes rest on her own face, brown and soft and warm, until a spark lights them up and her smile spreads into a grin. “So, are you gonna kiss me or do you want to keep staring?” 

She laughs a little, and licks her lips before leaning forward and brushing them against Raven's. A hand settles on her jaw to tug her closer, her body tingling with warm, tired bliss as she curls her fingers against the back of Raven's neck. 

She falls asleep with her head on Raven's shoulder, their fingers tangled, lips pressing into her hair, her heart light and eyes heavy.


End file.
